1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic material sheet which enables a trial use of a powdery cosmetic such as a foundation, an eye shadow, a cheek color or the like hygienically as a sample, enables a sale thereof as a product and particularly enables a use thereof as a disposable product. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing of the same and an apparatus for use in the manufacture.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to contain a sample of powdery cosmetics such as a foundation, an eye shadow, a cheek color or the like, various kinds of sample cases have been marketed. However, all of them have a stereoscopic or three-dimensional shape so that there has been a problem that they are bulky and hence, it is difficult to handle them in transportation or the like.
There exists a conventional thin cosmetic sampler. As shown in FIG. 25, this cosmetic sample includes a cosmetic sample layer 62 having a desired pattern printed on an upper surface of a mount 61 by a screen printing and a transparent protective cover 64 adhered to the upper surface of the mount 61 by way of an adhesive agent layer 63 coated on an outer peripheral portion of the upper surface such that the protective cover 64 can be peeled off. Then, in forming the cosmetic sample layer 62, as cosmetic material which includes the cosmetic sample layer 62, material which dissolves powder which eventually becomes a cosmetic sample in a solvent is used. Then, by printing such a slurry-like cosmetic material on the upper surface of the mount 61 by a screen printing, the solvent in the cosmetic material is evaporated and the cosmetic sample layer 62 remains.
However, the above-mentioned cosmetic sampler uses, as the cosmetic material which constitutes the cosmetic sample layer 62, material which dissolves powder which becomes the cosmetic sample in the solvent and hence, the cosmetic sampler can be used only as a color sample. Further, the color of the cosmetic sample layer 62 does not agree with the color of the cosmetic actually used.